Aprendiendo
by Patrix
Summary: Título provisional. Es un fic de Final Fantasy VI. Temática hetero. Cuando empecé este fic aun estaba jugando a Final Fantasy VI, lo que quiere decir es que habrá algunas cosas que no coincidan con el final del juego y cosas así, les ruego disculpas.
1. Confusión

Desvié la mirada de aquellos ojos claros y penetrantes mientras sentía mis mejillas enrojecer y mis piernas flaquear. Mis manos se asieron al respaldo de la silla para evitar que el peso de mi cuerpo me hiciera ceder y caer.  
Me maldije mil veces por mi debilidad, por aquella debilidad que me provocaba el sujeto que tenía delante de mí, con sus ojos, su sonrisa, su porte… Su sola presencia me embriagaba como si de una potente droga se tratara. Adormeciendo mis sentidos para hacerlos suyos, siendo dueño de mis actos y de mis pensamientos, esclavizando mis anhelos, sueños y deseos.  
-¿Estás bien?  
Tu voz fue suave, pero firme y sensual, me hablaste como si no tuvieras nada que ver con todas aquellas sensaciones y sentimientos que provocabas en mí. Instintivamente alcé mi rostro y mis ojos a buscaron los tuyos, me mirabas curioso y preocupado.  
Te acercaste unos pasos hacía mí, deseé retroceder, pero sentía que si lo intentaba mis piernas acabarían fallándome. Entonces llevaste tu mano a mi frente con suavidad, y sin evitarlo me estremecí ante el contacto de tu piel sobre la mía. Supongo que debiste de notar mi temblor, apartaste tu mano y me miraste en silencio, me sentí desnuda, descubierta. Me aterré ante la posibilidad de que al final te hubieras percatado del porqué de mi comportamiento desde hacia días imprecisos, no sabría decir cuando había pasado, no podía determinar en que momento había empezado a verte del modo en que ahora no podía evitar observarte. Simplemente había ocurrido, y ya no era capaz de frenar el rumbo de mis pensamientos.  
-Estás temblando.- murmuraste preocupado. –Será mejor que te vea un médico, le mandaré llamar ahora mismo.  
Sonreí suavemente, no entendía de donde provenía esa inocencia en lo momentos menos oportunos, tú, el eterno don Juan, no eras capaz de darte cuenta de lo que tenías ante tus narices. Era tan evidente que me dolió aquella indiferencia hacia mis emociones. ¿Significaba eso que yo no era lo suficientemente mujer para ti?  
-No necesito un médico.- dije fríamente y de modo cortante.  
Nuevamente, tuve que desviar la mirada de aquellos preciosos ojos para no ceder ante el dolor con el me observaban.  
Me sentí mal, no quería tratarte de ese modo, tú no tenías la culpa de lo que sentía. ¿Pero que sentía? ¿De verdad era esto lo que llamaban amor? Jamás había sentido nada semejante, aunque, al fin y al cabo, era una novata en el juego de la vida y de los sentimientos.  
-Me voy a descansar.- dije sin darte tiempo a decir nada y asiendo acopio de fuerzas abandoné la sala sintiéndome cada vez más confusa e indefensa.  
Me dirigí a mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, deseé desvanecerme en ese mismo momento y dejar de sentir todas aquellas sensaciones extrañas.  
Suspiré e intenté pensar en cuando había comenzado ese horrible calvario.  
¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo había ocurrido? ¿En que momento se había convertido en alguien tan importante para mí?


	2. Sentimientos difusos

Aquella mañana había salido a pasear junto a Celes, ésta quería comprar algo, no recuerdo el que, creo que era un regalo para Locke.  
Estaba pasándomelo bastante bien con mi amiga, entramos en varias tiendas de armas y de objetos cuando le vi. Edgar.  
Se encontraba junto a una atractiva mujer y sonreía con aquel descaro habitual con el que solía dirigirse a cualquier fémina que se le acercara, su mano acariciaba un mechón de cabello de ésta, la cual le miraba con ensoñación.  
Si, supongo que fue en ese momento cuando caí en la cuenta de cuando me dolía observar esas habituales escenas. Absurdo, lo sé, debería estar acostumbrada a ello, él es así, no puede estar junto a una mujer sin tratar de conquistarla. Bueno, salvo yo.  
-¿Terra? ¿Te encuentras bien?  
La voz de Celes me distrajo, y se lo agradecí, pues me hizo apartar la vista de aquella tormentosa y frecuente escena. La miré, me miraba muy preocupada, aquello me hizo sentir un poco mejor, pero no lo suficiente. Traté de sonreír, pero mi sonrisa murió a mitad de camino convirtiéndolo en un triste amago.  
-Estoy cansada.- respondí suavemente. –Lo siento.- dije dando medía vuelta y perdiéndome entre el gentío del bazar.


	3. Descargando estrés

No sabía muy bien a donde me dirigía, lo único que deseaba era alejarme de allí lo más pronto posible. Me sorprendí de mi misma, ¿por qué me sentía tan mal? ¿Había sido de verdad por ver a Edgar con aquella mujer? Me reprendí por ello, no tenía sentido, él solía comportarse así, ¿por qué se repente iba a sentarme mal ello?  
Cuando me percaté de ello ya había salido de la ciudad y me encontraba paseando por el campo. Suspiré, mejor así, no creía que fueran a buscarme allí, ya que no quería ser encontrada, al menos por ahora. Necesitaba estar sola.  
O tal vez eso era lo que menos me convenía.  
Un rugido me alertó, me gire y vi a una bestia enorme avanzar presuroso hacia mí. No me importó, de hecho pensé que sería un buen modo de descargar mi frustración.  
Tomé mi espada y di un salto cuando el monstruo llegó hasta mí intentando embestirme con violencia. Me aparté ágilmente aun lado y blandí mi espada mientras esperaba un nuevo ataque.  
La bestia saltó nuevamente hacía mí y volví a esquivarlo, era lento. Corrí hacia la criatura y realicé un rápido mandoble con mi espada rajando su abdomen y arrebatándole irremediablemente la vida.  
Di unos pasos hacia la bestia, pero por un momento una imagen me asalto. Pude ver perfectamente a Edgar coqueteando a aquella mujer del bazar, acariciando su pelo, su mejilla. Sacudí la cabeza para apartar de mi mente aquellas imágenes. Miré el cuerpo de aquel monstruo, acababa de fallecer.  
Pero la contienda no había acabado para mí, sentí un golpe en mi hombro y caí de rodillas al suelo. Me volví y vi a otra bestia como la que había aniquilado. Me maldije, me había distraído, ¿como había pasado?  
Le dolía le brazo, pero por suerte era una herida superficial. Tiré mi espada al suelo al ver al monstruo lanzarse nuevamente sobre mí.  
Entonces me convertí en esper, mi piel y mi cabello cambiaron de color y sentí el poder rebozar en mi interior. Mis movimientos se aceleraron, y me pareció que la bestia se movía de un modo relentizado. Incluso el dolor de mi brazo había disminuido.  
Pero no deseaba jugar con él, debía acabar con su vida, estaba tan cerca de la ciudad que podría herir a alguien, así que decidí acabar cuanto antes y empleé mi magia más poderosa aniquilándolo al instante.  
-¿Terra?- aquella voz me era muy conocida. -¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Entrenar.- respondí, era la respuesta más lógica que podía darle.  
-Estás herida, deberías volver conmigo y que te curen.- agaché la cabeza, me incomodaba observar su rostro, un rostro tan parecido al de Edgar, el motivo de mis problemas.  
-Vamos.- respondí volviéndo a mi aspecto humano y preguntándome porque Edgar suponía un problema para mí.


	4. El mayor de los males

Eché a andar junto a Sabin, el hermano gemelo de Edgar, hacia la ciudad. Al poco de entrar allí fui curada con una poción.  
-¿Tienes algún problema?- preguntó mi amigo una vez se hubo curado mi herida. –Pareces preocupada por algo.  
-No es nada.- susurré. –De verdad.- añadí al ver el gesto preocupado de Sabin, sonreí observándole. Eran tan parecidos, se diferenciaban únicamente por el peinado, y claro está, por sus vestimentas. Me incomodaba un poco su presencia, no podía negarlo, pero no me producía el mismo efecto que Edgar. Supongo que era ese el motivo por el que, aun así, me sentía incomoda en presencia del guerrero. Porque en momentos así era plenamente conciente de que sentimientos por Edgar eran diferentes a como debían ser.  
-Sabes que si quieres hablar me tienes a mí y a todos nuestros amigos.- me dijo Sabin. –Estamos contigo.  
-Ya lo sé. Gracias.- sonreí agradecida.  
Sabin miró detrás de mí y sonriendo alzó una mano.  
-Hola hermano.- saludó.  
Tragué saliva y me di la vuelta para observar a Edgar, el rey de Fígaro y el mayor de mis males, entrar en la sala.  
-¡Sabin! Me alegro de que estés de vuelta.- dijo con un deje de ilusión, luego posó sus ojos en los míos. –Terra, me han dicho que un monstruo te hirió, ¿estás bien?  
-Claro que sí.- contesté un poco molesta. –No ha sido nada, un mero rasguño.  
Edgar y Sabin intercambiaron una mirada de extrañeza.  
-Que huraña.- dijo Edgar con una sonrisa y revolvió mi cabello como si de una niña pequeña me tratara. Aquello me molesto aun más y con un gesto me alejé de ellos y abandoné la sala dando un portazo.


	5. Huyendo

Aquel día me lo pasé intentando esquivar a todo el mundo, hasta que llegué a la conclusión de que lo que necesitaba era cambiar de aires, lejos de todos, lejos de Edgar.  
Corrí un poco para llegar a mi habitación, pero el destino parece que juega en mi contra, y fui a tropezar con quien menos habría deseado en ese momento tan delicado para mí.  
-Terra.- Edgar me miró extrañado. –Oye, ¿que te ha pasado antes?- preguntó. -¿Estás molesta?- se acercó nos pasos hacia mí, y yo retrocedí hasta una silla como si quisiera usarla de escudo contra él.

Así empezó todo, así me percaté de lo que sentía por Edgar no era solo amistad (la siguiente escena es la que puse al empezar el fanfic).  
Suspiré y me incorporé en la cama, tenía que hacer algo inmediatamente, no podía seguir así o alguien acabaría descubriendo lo que me pasaba. Aquello era algo que no pensaba permitir. Me levanté y metí unas cuantas cosas en mi mochila de viajes, algo de ropa, dinero, pociones, éteres, etc.  
Salí de mi habitación, ya había anochecido y siquiera me había dado cuenta de ello. Todo el mundo estaba en sus habitaciones durmiendo, así que pensé que nadie descubriría mi "huida".  
Pero no contaba con un ladrón en la oscuridad.


	6. Sentimientos ocultos

Una sombra se cruzó en mi camino. No quise darle cuartel, así que descargué un golpe seco en su abdomen y lo tiré al suelo. Me quedé de piedra al oír el quejido del sujeto.  
-¿Locke?  
-Si…- musitó éste con dolor, me acerqué y, efectivamente, era Locke, que se levantaba dolorido del suelo.  
-¿Se puede saber por que has hecho eso?  
-Pu… pues….-balbuceé.- ¿Se puede saber que hacías levantado a estas horas y a oscuras?- me crucé de brazos.  
-Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo, ¿no?- preguntó el hombre alzando una ceja. Me fijé que, al igual que yo, cargaba con una mochila de viaje a su espalda.  
-¿Ibas a alguna parte?  
La pregunta salió de nuestros labios a la vez, yo desvié la mirada incomoda, creo que él hizo lo mismo.  
-Es que… no sé. Llevamos un tiempo en Fígaro.- explicó Locke, me pareció que no tenía muy claro que debía decir.- Y ya sabes que yo soy muy aventurero, necesito tomar el aire fuera de aquí.- era evidente que estaba mintiendo.  
-¿Saliendo como un ladrón en la noche?- pregunté un poco enfadada y mirándole. -¿Sin decir nada a nadie?  
-¿Acaso tú no estabas haciendo lo mismo?- inquirió molestó, recordé que no le gustaba nada que se refirieran a él como un ladrón.  
-A mí nadie me necesita aquí.- contesté con firmeza, parecía contrariado por mis palabras, pero no le di tiempo a contestar. -¿Qué pasa con Celes?  
Aquello pareció incomodarle, no respondió.  
-¿Piensas abandonarla?  
-Entre Celes y yo no hay nada, Terra.- dijo ofendido.  
-Claro que no, porque tú no quieres.  
-Yo no se lo que quiero.- reconoció.- Por eso necesito alejarme, no se que pensar.  
-¿Es por Rachel?- pregunté bajado la voz, no quería ser brusca con ese tema, sabía que era un tema delicado para el buscador de tesoros. Aun así vislumbré un rayo de dolor en la mirada de mi amigo. –Lo siento.- susurré muy arrepentida.  
-No pasa nada.- contestó con una sonrisa. –En parte sí.- respondió. –Rachel.- dijo en medio de un suspiro. –Fue el amor de mi vida, y aunque ella deseaba que siquiera con mi vida… no se que hacer. Pasé mucho tiempo pensando en ella, anhelando resucitarla, ese fue mi objetivo durante mucho tiempo…Entonces apareció Celes y….-volvió a suspirar.- Necesito tener claro lo que siento, no quiero herirla con mi indecisión…- me miró. -¿Y que hay de ti?- parecía deseoso de cambiar de tema.- ¿Por qué irte en mitad de la noche sin decir nada?  
-Tengo mis razones.- contesté, agradecía la sinceridad que había tenido conmigo, pero no me veía capaz de hablar con nadie de los sentimientos que me atormentaban. –Pero necesito irme cuanto antes a cualquier parte.  
-Entonces, ¿por qué no nos vamos juntos?- preguntó animado, yo le miré sin saber muy bien que responder. –Vamos, será divertido, además, siempre será mejor que estar solos, ¿no?- sonreí. –Y una vez te dije que te protegería siempre, así que, déjame ser tu escolta.- me reí un poco ante eso. –Bueno, ya se que si te transformas en esper me podrías dar una paliza, pero…  
- Vale, vale. –respondí entre risas. – Gracias Locke.- agradecí de corazón.  
-Para eso están los amigos.  
Ambos abandonamos la ciudad. Miré atrás, observando la ciudad que dejábamos atrás y me sentí triste, me apenaba tener que irme sin decir nada, pero no quería dar explicaciones. Ninguno nos percatamos de una sombra que nos vio partir en la oscuridad de la noche.


	7. Sin rumbo

No teníamos ningún rumbo a seguir, Locke me comentaba que deseaba encontrar tesoros. No es que sea un hombre con ansias de riquezas, pero le encantaba buscar tesoros escondidos, atravesar cuevas y mazmorras, combatir contra algunos enemigos si hacia falta para conseguir dichos fines… Era muy aventurero. Lo malo era que no teníamos ninguna pista sobre tesoros, así que simplemente íbamos de exploración. No era una mala compañía, aunque creo que yo sí.  
No solía hablar mucho, normalmente tampoco es que fuera muy dicharachera, pero era conciente de que ahora era peor, no podía evitarlo. Demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.  
Había pasado una semana, y notaba que Locke se sentía nostálgico, no hacía falta que me dijera porque. Me era muy evidente lo que sentía por Celes, y además era algo mutuo, pero él estaba confundido. Me parecía absurdo, estaban perdiendo un tiempo valioso de sus vidas. ¿Por que no aprovechaban su tiempo de la manera más razonable?  
Llevábamos una semana de viaje y no habíamos encontrado una sola caverna que mereciera la pena, todas eran muy fáciles de atravesar, con monstruos débiles y con únicas recompensas que meras pociones.  
-Deberíamos ir a otro continente.- pensó Locke. –Tal vez podríamos ir a Narshe, por ejemplo, y buscar pistas allí sobre posibles tesoros.  
-¿Y como quieres atravesar el mar?- quise saber.  
-Bueno, tú puedes volar como esper…  
Le miré severamente.  
-Es broma, es broma, no pensaba hacer que te transformaras para esto.  
-¿Y que vamos a hacer?  
-Ya veremos, por ahora seguir buscando…  
En ese momento oí un zumbido en mis oídos, era tan fuerte que tuve que llevarme las manos a mis oídos para tapármelos, creo que grité, no estoy segura. Cuando me di cuenta estaba de rodillas en el suelo y Locke me sostenía por los hombros.  
-¿Qué te ha pasado?- me preguntó preocupado, sonreí sin saber muy bien el porqué, o tal vez si empezaba a entenderlo.  
-Ha sido parecido a la otra vez.- musité, vi que Locke no parecía entender. –Me refiero a cuando me volví a transformar en esper después de la partida de mi especie hace un año.- expliqué. Después de la batalla contra Kefka se suponía que jamás podría volver a transformarme en esper ya que mi especie había abandonado el mundo humano, y yo me debía quedar con mi apariencia humana únicamente. Pero hacía unos meses, inesperadamente, había acabado convirtiéndome en esper en una batalla junto con mis compañeros.  
-¿Y eso que quiere decir?  
-No estoy segura…  
Miré al cielo sintiéndome nostálgica, pensé en mi padre y en mi madre, y me pregunté si hice bien cuando decidí quedarme en el mundo de los humanos. Y no supe muy bien porqué, pero entendí que esa cuestión que me asaltaba desde hacía un tiempo era la causante de estos extraños fenómenos.  
-¿Oyes eso?- la pregunta de Locke me distrajo de mis pensamientos, me levanté y volví a mirar el cielo, pronto se divisó una nave surcando los cielos, sonreí al identificar al artefacto volador, al igual que Locke, que comenzó a saltar extendiendo los brazos.  
La nave aminoró el vuelo y dando un pequeño rodeo alrededor acabó aterrizando cerca de nosotros, un hombre de cabellos plateados emergió de la nave con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.


End file.
